Freak the Freak Out MH Version!
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: When an unjust singing contest happens at the karaoke club where Holt Hyde works, he bets that his goddaughter can sing better than the owner's daughter. My version of the Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out" told with my MH characters! DONE!
1. Bios of my chracters!

Hey guys, this is my first story, yay!

So I was listening to the song: "Give it up" (The song that Jade and Cat sing) and then though "Hey why don't I write a Monster High version of Freak the Freak Out?" So here it is!

Oh well, before I begin the story I have to give u some bios of the characters so u won't be lost in the dark, so without further ado here are my character bios!

P.S. Freak the Freak Out is an episode from the Nick show Victorious in case u didn't know

Name: Ruby Gorgon

Age: 13

Monster Parents: Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon

Appearance: Thick curly black hair, peach colored skin, and ruby red eyes

Favorite Activity: To sing and hang out with my wonderful friends!

Biggest Pet Peeves: My brother Narcissus. He annoys me a lot! And since we're in the same school together now he's even more annoying! Runnning! And the fact that I'm not allowed to wear makeup even though my mom wears a lot of it

Favorite school subject: Music, I love singing!

Least favorite subject: P.E. anything to do with sports I fail

Siblings: Narcissus and Emmy Gorgon.

Bffs: Luna Stein, Bella Vike, Clawdette Wolf, and Pearl Blue (There like my other sisters, I love them so much!) And Emmy Gorgon (Love my little sis, she is a great ghoul to talk to, epically after she leaves Narcissus in a bad mood )

Other Friends: Klaus and Crescent Wolf, and Francine Stein.

Grade: 7th

Name: Luna Stein

Age: 13 (Years)

Monster Parent: Frankie Stein

Appearance: Black and purple streaked hair, light green skin, stitches, and blue and purple eyes.

Favorite Activity: Dancing! I love to dance, and teach my friends the latest moves!

Biggest Pet Peeves: When normies think bad things about monsters, and when my grandpa and dad shout "There're alive!" when mom, Francine (my little sister), and I come upstairs each morning.

Favorite school subject: Science, it's the coolest thing next to dancing!

Least Favorite subject: Swimming

Siblings: Francine Stein

Bffs: Bella Vike, Clawdette Wolf, Pearl Blue, and Ruby Gorgon (Love my ghouls ). And Francine Stein (I love my little sister, she rocks!)

Other Friends: Narcissus and Emmy Gorgon, and Klaus and Crescent Wolf.

Grade: 7th

Name: Bella Vike

Age: 13

Monster Parent: Draculaura

Appearance: Red-streaked black hair, pale white skin, fangs, and pink colored eyes.

Favorite Activities: Drawing, and hanging out with my friends and my baby brother (he is sooooo cute!)

Biggest Pet Peeves: Meat! Why do people kill innocent animals for food? It's not fair! And when my classmates either A: ask me to bite them in the neck (sorry not allowed to do that) or B: threaten me with garlic (Just because I won't bite you? Come on, people please, I'm not allowed to do that!)

Favorite School Subject: Art, it helps me express myself since I'm not a good dancer like Luna, or a great singer like Ruby.

Least Favorite Subject: PE, have to agree with Ruby on this one. No one passes the ball to me

Siblings: Owen Vike (Oh! I loooooooooove him! He is the sweetest baby ever!)

Bffs: Luna Stein, Clawdette Wolf, Ruby Gorgon, and Pearl Blue (U rock ghouls, my B.F.F.E s! (Best friends for eternity )) Owen Vike, sure he's a looooot younger than me, but I love to play with him!

Other friends: Klaus and Crescent Wolf, Emmy and Narcissus Gorgon, and Francine Stein.

Grade: 7th

Name: Clawdette Wolf

Age: 13

Monster Parent: Clawdeen Wolf

Appearance: Curly black hair, brown skin, and orange colored eyes

Favorite Activity: Playing sports with the boys! And chilling with my ghoul friends!

Biggest Pet Peeves: Having to pluck and shave my hair each morning I get up. Not being able to control myself during a full moon (but no one in my family can ) And making a freak of myself during P.E., when we play games that involve balls…. (Hey, it's not my fault that I'm overprotective of balls!)

Favorite School Subject: Culinary-Arts, hey it's a class where we bake things and eat them, who doesn't love that!

Least Favorite School Subject: History, not because of what were leaning but because of my teacher. She is sooooooo boring; she talks in the same tone of voice all the time, which makes me fall asleep.

Siblings: Klaus, and Crescent Wolf (Klaus is my twin brother; he's like five minutes older than me. As for the downlow on Crescent, she is our little sister. She can get on our nerves sometimes, but we love her)

Bffs: Luna Stein, Bella Vike, Pearl Blue, and Ruby Gorgon (U guys are the best!) and Klaus and Crescent Wolf (Love u guys!).

Other friends: Francine Stein and Emmy and Narcissus Gorgon.

Grade: 7th

Name: Pearl Blue

Age: 13

Monster Parents: Lagoona Blue and Gil

Appearance: Wavy blue hair, light green skin, fins (only just on my knees and elbows), gils (on my neck) and blue colored eyes

Favorite Activities: Surfing! And anything that involves the water .

Biggest Pet Peeve: Anything hot!

Favorite School Subject: Science, it helps me to learn more about the environment, plus I sit next to Luna which makes it more fun!

Least school subject: P.E. It makes me hot, and that I have to listen to Ruby screaming: "I'm going to die!" as we do running.

Siblings: None, sadly. I'm an only child

Bffs: Luna Stein, Bella Vike, Clawdette Wolf, and Ruby Gorgon (We're a family ).

Other friends: Narcissus and Emmy Gorgon, Klaus and Crescent Wolf, and Francine Stein.

Grade: 7th

Name: Narcissus Gorgon

Age: 11

Monster Parents: Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon

Appearance: Short brown hair (with little spikes), slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes (which I hide under some sunglasses to prevent me from stoning people)

Favorite Activity: To play casketball.

Biggest Pet Peeves: My two sisters! It stinks how I'm the only guy in my family next to my dad. I hate it when Emmy follows me around and tries to copy me! My mom says its cause she looks up to me, ugh! Just because you look up to someone doesn't mean you have to follow them around everywhere! Why doesn't she any annoy Ruby first? I also hate when people say I'm named after a flower, cause I'm NOT!  (Or am I?)

Favorite School Subject: P.E. I love to run and annoy Ruby by bragging about how fast I am.

Least Favorite School Subject: Anything other than P.E. is boring.

Siblings: Ruby and Emmy Gorgon (Why me?)

Bffs: Klaus Wolf

Other friends: Luna and Francine Stein, Bella Vike, Clawdette and Crescent Wolf, and Pearl Blue.

Grade: 6th

Name: Klaus Wolf

Age: 13

Monster Parent: Clawdeen Wolf

Appearance: Short blonde hair, brown skin, and purple eyes.

Biggest Pet Peeve: When people make fun of my sisters.

Favorite School Subject: P.E., It's the only class where I see Narcissus.

Least Favorite School Subject: Pre-Ahhgebra, it requires too much thinking.

Siblings: Clawdette and Crescent Wolf

Bffs: Narcissus Gorgon and Clawdette and Crescent Wolf.

Other friends: Luna and Francine Stein, Bella Vike, Pearl Blue, and Emmy Gorgon

Well, that's it for the bios!

Will have the first chapter posted soon…..

Thanks

Please review

And btw, I've heard _many_ rumors of Draculaura's last name, one of which was Vike. And since it fitted with Bella's name I decided to use it.


	2. Chapter 1

So now presenting Ch 1 of my Monster High version of "Freak the Freak Out"!

Hope u guys like plz comment, thanks!

And everyone says: I don't own Monster High or Victorious, Mattel and Nick do. Although if I owned both, you would already see Monster High on T.V.

Ch 1

Holt Hyde was on cloud nine at his new nighttime job. After looking for weeks for a job that he could do at night (since his day job didn't pay that much) he finally found not only a job that could give him a good pay, but also supported one of his greatest loves: Music. For the past week he had been working as a disk jockey for a new karaoke club called Karaoke Dokie, and he loved it! In the week that it had opened, Karaoke Dokie, had already become a hot spot with the young, teenage monsters. And when you entered the place there would be no surprise of that. Karaoke Dokie was a humble size hangout, infested with tables and chairs. At the back was a huge bar that was cut in half, one side for the club's regular minors, the other side for the adults that occupied them. The walls, had rainbows of colors, that changed every minute or second. On the walls to the left and right of the stage, were T.V. screens that showed the lyrics of songs that someone wanted to sing. To the right of the stage, was a big crockpot, where Holt could spin some disks. Holt prized being in there, for there were two large speakers from which the music came blasting. The only problem Holt had with his new job happened last night. You see, Karaoke Dokie was hosting their first karaoke contest, with a total of five ghouls entering. The first two ghouls that sang (as a duet) in the competition, sounded beyond atrocious. Their voices made Holt become temporary deaf. The next two ghouls were pretty good, not great, nor bad, just good. The last ghoul, however, was stunning! To Holt, she had one of the best voices around, next to his oldest goddaughter. The crowd of monsters in the building had obviously agreed with Holt for when this ghoul sang she had them, along Holt, up on their feet singing and dancing with her. So the fact that she lost the competition had shocked everyone. Instead, the first two ghouls had won. When the owner of Karaoke Dokie, Mr. Furge, announced this Holt couldn't help but glance over to that ghoul with the stunning voice. She looked extremely upset and surprised. "This is so wrong," Holt thought to himself. He got out of his crockpot, and marched onto the stage. "Yo! Mr. Furge!" Holt called to his boss as Mr. Furge handed the two ghouls their trophy. "Thanks, daddy" Holt heard one of the ghouls whisper to Mr. Furge. "No problem," Mr. Furge replied, smiling. Holt couldn't believe it! "Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted. Mr. Furge turned toward Holt. Gesturing for Holt for follow him, he walked off the stage and into his office. "Yes, Mr. Hyde?" Mr. Furge asked as soon as they were in his office. "Mr Furge," Holt said, trying not to get mad, "what you just did was not fair." "And what was that, Mr. Hyde?" Mr. Furge asked. Holt couldn't believe this! His own boss denying what he did like a child. "Giving your kid that trophy when really she didn't earn it cause she sings like a zombie." Holt crossed his arms very, displeased. "Are you suggesting that my Arsinoe sings bad Mr. Hyde?" Arsinoe, huh? Holt had no clue that Mr. Furge was Egyptian… Ah! "Stay on topic!" Holt thought to himself. He then responded "If the shoe fits, which it obviously does." "Mr. Hyde!" Mr. Furge cried "How dare you say that when you haven't even met my daughter!" "I don't need to meet her to know that she sings bad, Mr. Furge." Holt responded "If anyone else judged the contest, any of other ghouls would have had a fair chance of winning. But no, you were prejudged against them all! It's not fair! I-" Mr. Furge then interrupted responding "Life's not fair, son you should know that by now." "Yeah," Holt agreed "but it's fairer then now you judged." An idea then struck Holt. "In fact, tomorrow night, I want a rematch." "You want to sing against my daughter, Mr. Hyde?" "No, I want my goddaughter to sing against your daughter." "Your goddaughter?" Mr. Furge laughed "Ha! I bet your goddaughter can't match my Arsinoe." That got Holt really mad! "She can too!" Holt yelled "I'll bring her here tomorrow and we'll see who's better!" "Fine!" Mr. Furge had just about had it. "Fine!" Holt stormed out of Mr. Furge's office slamming the door behind him. He then marched out and made his way toward the last ghoul's table, the one with the stunning voice. He took a deep breath, and then tapped her gently on the shoulder. Once she turned and give him her attention he told her "Come back here tomorrow night, I'll make sure that you get that trophy you deserve." He didn't wait for her answer for as soon as he said that he exited the building, about ready to burst his top.

He, he, he It's pretty obvious who Holt's goddaughter is…..

Will have ch 2 posted soon, please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything, thanks

P.S. Arsinoe is supposed to be the name of Queen Cleopatra's sister, at least that's what the website in which I found her name said so….


	3. Chapter 2

Yay, Chapter 2, yay!

And as everyone says: I don't own Monster High and Victorious, Mattel and Nick do

Now…. CHAPTER 2!

Ch 2

The very next morning Holt sat at his day job in the music room of Monster Middle, the middle school that was near Monster High. Holt, who knew about his alter ego Jackson Jekyll, had Dr. Hyde make a special potion so that he could stay just for a couple hours during the day, so he could teach choir to the monsters that attended Monster Middle. Despite the fact that he loved teaching and inspiring the feature monster musicians of tomorrow, he couldn't earn a living from this job. The reason was because he only taught choir, he didn't know how to play a lot of instruments just only guitar and drums. Because of this, Holt got paid only half of the amount that the full band teacher, Mr. Mann, got paid. But he still had a passion to teach these kids, and was waiting for the current period to end so they could come and give him company. The bell rung, and soon enough the voices of students taking as passed to their next period echoed from outside. The door to the music room soon opened, followed by a familiar voice saying "Hi Uncle Holt!" It was Ruby Gorgon, who was not only one of his godchildren, but one of his students. Holt smiled at seeing her. "Hey, Ruby, what's up?" he asked her as she made her way to her seat. "Nothing much, thanks," Ruby replied smiling "how about you?" "I'm doing good thank you." Holt responded as she gently set down her backpack and took out her sheet music. "That's good," Ruby said. She then began to practice, alleviating Holt's tension. He had always marveled at Ruby's pitch perfect voice. She could blend her voice to match just about anyone's and was never off key. Being Ruby's voice instructor outside of school he had worked with her long enough to know that she had one of the best students he had, and that's coming from a guy who's worked with whom many monsters considered 'great singers'. Soon enough, the bell had rung and the room became full of Holt's other students. It was time for class to start. In order to get the attention of the students, Holt stepped up onto the class podium (which was just a square platform covered in carpet) and whistled. He then began have the class warm-up on some scales, keeping in the back of his mind to remember to talk to Ruby after class.

An hour later….

"Ruby, may I talk to you please?" Holt asked Ruby. Class had just ended and all the other students had left the room. Holt was gesturing for her to come toward him. "Sure," Ruby came to him. Once she was in front of him, Holt began to wonder how to explain what happened last night. "Well, Ruby…" Holt was still wondering how to begin. "Yes?" Ruby waited for her godfather to continue. "I was at work last night…" Holt kept pausing "and they had a karaoke contest…" "They did?" Ruby loved participating in karaoke contests "Yep," Holt grinned "but it was unfair." "How?" asked Ruby "Did someone, like, bribe the judges…" she waited for his answer. "Exactly!" Holt was glad she figured it out so quickly "Only it wasn't really exactly bribing, it was favorism, prejudging. And what I mean by that is that my boss was the judge right? Well, his daughter won just because she was his daughter not because she was any good." Holt was talking fast and beginning to get mad. "Are you ok,Uncle Holt?" Ruby asked, coming over to his side and wiggling herself into his arms. Holt's anger instantly died. "I'm ok sweetie," he confirmed, returning her hug "Talking about what happened just gets me so, so" Holt took a deep breath, "flamed." "I know how you feel," Ruby returned the sympathy "Narcissus gets me that way all the time." Holt laughed as he and Ruby broke their hug. "Anyways, sweetheart" Holt continued looking into Ruby's bright red eyes "I told my boss that he was being unfair and that you can sing better than his daughter. So he expects you to come tonight and sing." "Really?" Ruby asked excitedly "I get to sing?" "Yeah," Holt was glad that Ruby was excited, squealing and jumping up and down. "Guess you don't wanna go with me," Holt laughed. RINGGGGGGGGGGGG Break time was over, time for the next class. "Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby gave Holt another hug. "No prob" Holt responded as he, once again, returned her hug. He then quickly and gently, pulled her away. "Now get going to your next class, girly." "But it's P.E.!" Ruby groaned, as she picked up her backpack and went to the door. "No excuses!" Holt grinned as Ruby rolled her eyes, reminding him of Cleo. "Pick you up at six." "Ok, see ya! Thanks!" Ruby then ran out. "Bye, Ruby" Holt began to pack up his stuff as fast as he could so he could get home and plan for tonight.

I'll have chapter 3 posted in a week, since I have a busy life

Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like

P.S. If you are a visitor to FanFiction, I made it so that you can review

P.S.S. I'm not good with coming up with jokes, but Mr. Mann is supposed to be the Boogey Man. Do you get it? (How is he scary btw?)

P.S.S.S How do u start a new story category? I was thinking on writing a fan fic of the game Cake Mania

P.S.S.S.S Sorry about the spacing issues, will remember to keep it in mind when I post my next story

Thanks! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey peoples!

Chapter 3 yay! I say that a lot don't I? Well then YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Before I forget I just want to thank my friend, Tiara, and my anonymous reviewer, Isabel, for reviewing as well as Andrea, who commented from Facebook. Thank u, u guys u rock!

Now, Ch 3 with spacing!

Ch 3

Getting in the lockeroom, Ruby felt exhilaration rushing through her.

Not only would she get to go to Karaoke Dokie with her godfather, but she would get to sing there too!

For Ruby, the whole competition part didn't matter, just the fact of being able to sing in front of people made it worth wile.

She skipped into the lockeroom, the conversations of the 7th and 6th grade ghouls, who were changing into their P.E. clothes, coming from all areas of the room.

Ruby then stopped in front of her locker, dropped her backpack to the floor, and quickly got out her knapsack in which she kept her P.E. clothes in and began to change fast.

She been making a lot of bets with her ghoulfriends, one of which she made with Pearl (whom was the swiftest when it came to changing clothes) that she could change into her clothes faster than her.

So far, this week it had been a tie; two days Pearl had been able to change first, the other two days Ruby had beat her.

Just today, Ruby was confident that she was gonna win.

As she changed she looked around, no sign of Pearl and if she was here Ruby would have already seen her because their lockers neighbored each other.

Ruby had just put on her shirt, and turned to head toward the door when someone stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello," Pearl was smiling wide, already dressed.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby couldn't believe how she hadn't noticed Pearl watching her from behind her.

"Scared you didn't I?" She asked, delighting in the fact she actually had scared someone since she wasn't the most frighting monster at Monster Middle.

"A little," Ruby giggled on the eagerness in Pearl's voice.

They then, side by side, began to walk out of the lockeroom.

"Looks like you have to race Narcissus," Pearl and Ruby had betted that the losing participant had to race Narcissus.

Narcissus had agreed to this, knowing that Ruby usually always lost the bets she made.

"All right," Ruby said with the least ecstatic in her voice as she and Pearl neared their P.E. numbers.

They were then were soon greeted by Bella.

"Question! Question! Questionnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" She was jumping up and down, like a child after a sugar rush, making Ruby and Pearl laugh.

Bella did random things like this all the time, so you could expect laughing when you were around her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there skipper," Pearl place her hands on Bella's shoulders to prevent her from jumping any further "What's your question?"

"Do you guys think I'll be a good hair stylist?" Bella had a look of eagerness in her eyes.

Pearl and Ruby exchanged glances.

One thing for sure they didn't want to hurt their friend's feelings, but on the other hand, they want to put the idea that she was a master with scissors in her head since the only time they had seen Bella use scissors was for cutting paper.

Having a very innocent personality, you can tell Bella just about anything and she'll believe it.

At one time when her ahhgebra was absent, Klaus and Narcissus both thought it would have been funny to tell Bella that he died, ha!

Narcissus and Klaus quickly told Bella the truth and apologized, after she had started to cry.

Ruby and Clawdette were on their brother's backs weeks after that incident.

So that just goes to show you how gullible Bella can be.

"Well," Ruby tried to figure out a way to explain to Bella that she didn't think she was ready to be near anyone's hair with scissors "It's just that, do you have any experience?" Ruby hoped that hadn't offended Bella.

"Well….." Bella, who didn't seem the least bit offended, raised her head up skyward and searched her memories for a time when she could have used scissors for anything non paper related.

As she thought, Luna, Clawdette, Narcissus, and Klaus came over.

"Hey, gang!" Luna cried

"Hey!" Pearl and Ruby echoed back all the ghouls, except Bella, doing their special group handshake.

Bella was still deep in thought, looking down at the ground mumbling "Uhhhhhhhhh" like a zombie.

"Ok, Bella don't hurt yourself" Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder to get Bella's attention before continuing.

Once Bella looked up at her, Ruby continued "My question was just a yes or a no."

"Ohhhhhhh," Bella nodded "I thought you wanted me to give you a time of when I cut someone's hair."

The ghouls laughed.

"I love you, Bella" Ruby hugged her.

"Eww," Narcissus cried, making a face.

Ruby then turned to him, instant anger in her eyes, and responded crossly: "As a friend, you dummy."

She then cut right to the case, "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"To race," Narcissus replied "I know you lost your bet with Pearl."

"Fine, whatever leave me alone" Ruby then shooed him away.

Narcissus and Klaus then began to walk back to their numbers.

"Ugh," Ruby sighed as her friends came closer around her, "I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"At least it's free choice today, and we don't have to run a warm-up jog" Luna reassured.

"Yeah," Ruby smirked "But at least you don't have to race the fastest guy in school!"

"You gave me a compliment!" Narcissus all of a sudden popped up from behind Ruby.

"GO AWAY!" Ruby pushed him.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Narcissus pushed her back.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Clawdette went in the between the two siblings, preventing them from getting at each other.

"Ruby! Narcissus!" Coach Igor came out from the P.E. office using his cane like someone rowing a boat "Stop fighting or I'll give you both detentions! I swear, I say that almost every day with you two."

He then blew his whistle taking careful care not to swallow it.

"All right!" He yelled "you brats that are in my class, GET ON YOUR NUMBERS!" Coach Igor kept blowing his whistle as he, at a snail's pace, made his way to his class.

"I don't why Coach Igor is at this school," Bella said to Clawdette and Luna once they were on their numbers "isn't he supposed to be one of the P.E. teachers at Monster High?"

"Yeah," Luna answered "But he got transferred over here."

"Oh," Bella nodded as Coach Igor finally reached the class and began to take attendance.

"What I don't get about him," Clawdette was saying as Coach Igor continued taking attendance "is why he's still teaching. I mean, look at him! It's like he's a trillion years old!"

The three ghouls then took a good look at their teacher.

Coach Igor looked much altered from when he taught at Monster High, waaaaaaaaaaaay back.

His once muscular like arms, were now just pain fat, and he had gained at _lot _more weight.

His hair was as white as snow and visible now that he stopped wearing that red cap of his.

The only way a former student of Monster High could recognize him was by looking at his eyes and poor posture.

"Maybe," Luna suggested "He's still teaching because he's a good a teacher."

Bella and Clawdette both gave her a look.

"Really, Luna," Clawdette said "Do you really believe that?"

As soon as Luna shook her head, Coach Igor announced "Go now you brats, I'm done taking attendance."

He then began to lethargically make his way back to the P.E. office, his cane making a smacking each time he brought it to the ground.

"We better get down to the track to make sure it's ok for Ruby and Narcissus." Bella said as Luna and Clawdette approached her.

"Race ya!" Clawdette then began running in the direction of the track.

The three chased each other down to the track, meeting Klaus once they got there.

"Beat all three of you," He beamed.

"For now," Clawdette answered as high fived her brother, along with Luna and Bella.

"Hey Klaus, is this where Narcissus is gonna race his sister?" a guy that was in their class wondered.

"Yep," Klaus replied as he scratched his ear.

"Thanks" the guy replied.

He then went back to his friends.

Bella watched as he did and noticed groups of students all lined up on the outer edges of the track.

"Narcissus must have a lot of fans" Bella said to Klaus as she tried to count how many students there were.

"Yeah, I do" Narcissus haughtily replied as he advanced to the group.

"Oh whoa!" the ghouls jumped

"Sorry to scare you guys," Narcissus began to do some stretches.

"It's no problem," Luna cast her eyes behind her, and saw that Pearl and Ruby were almost down to the track.

Once Ruby and Pearl made it down to the track, Ruby got a minute to do some stretches.

"Prepare to eat my dust," Narcissus teased to Ruby as she reached down to touch her toes.

"Oh yeah!" She responded "Prepare to get a taste your own medicine, loser."

"We'll see whose the real loser," Narcissus mumbled as Klaus walked in front of him and Ruby.

"Ok," Klaus announced in a loud voice so the crowd of student- spectators could hear "I know you two know the rules, but I say them anyway just because I want to" Then he continued in a speedy voice "No flying, no swimming, no metamorphosis, no clawing, no scratching, no stoning people and above all," Klaus took a deep breath "NO CHEATING!'

Then before Ruby or Narcissus could say anything, Klaus shouted "GO!"

Narcissus sped in front of Ruby already ten steps ahead of her leaving poor Ruby to run as fast as could just to catch up with him.

Half the crowd cheered for Narcissus, the other half for Ruby, as the two made their way into the field sat next to the track.

Most of the race Narcissus was ahead of Ruby, but towards the end of the Ruby began to lap him.

"Two, four, six, eight," The ghouls shouted as the siblings neared them with Ruby still ahead "One more lap! You'll make it! GOOOOOOOOO Ruby!"

Hearing her friends cheer her on, Ruby was sparkling.

Sure, she was all sweaty and felt dizzy and was sure that she gonna collapse once the race was done, her desire to beat her brother at something he was actually skilled at was high.

Even though Narcissus was at the height with his running, Ruby was still in front of him, close to the finish line which was were Klaus was standing.

It was very close call that was until Ruby tripped over a bush and fell flat on her face.

So as Narcissus pushed on and finished, the ghouls, along with some of their other classmates, all ran to check on their friend.

"Ah," Ruby groaned as a stinging feeling came over her.

Clawdette helped her up, as questions of "Are you ok?" entered her ears.

Ruby didn't remember what happened next for her world went black…..

Poor Ruby I know exactly how she feels…

Please review, thank u have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Well, I really don't have much to say other than these things:  
1. Yayyyyyyyyy, I going to see Candy Dulfer!

The two only bad things about this are that:

I'm going miss seeing Mindi Abair this year (but at least there's always a next year)

The concert is in October, so I have to wait a long time.

It's soooooo hard to find Candy Dulfer in the U.S.A. because she's always doing International tours, so I freaked out when I saw that she's going to be coming here.

2. And also congrats to my band class, we went to competition and got a superior! (In band terms that's like getting an A+)

Sorry, that was just realllllllly random; you probably don't really care….

Anyways, off with my yapping and on to the next chapter!

Ch 4

When Ruby opened her eyes, she was in her bed.

"Uh?" she softly mumbled looking around her room.

Then the memory of racing Narcissus invaded in her head.

She was racing him, she tripped over a bush, and then she fainted.

"I must have been checked out early," Ruby thought.

She then heard a yawn.

Looking to her right, she saw her mother sitting in a chair next to her bed.

She had been sleeping, and was getting up now.

"Hey, Ruby" Cleo smiled at seeing she was ok "How ya doing?"

"Better," Ruby returned the smile.

"Thank goodness!" Cleo was relieved "you had me and your father so worried!"

"Dad's here?" Ruby asked since Deuce didn't come from work until seven or eight in the night.

"He was here," Cleo explained "for an hour. We stayed with you to make sure you were ok."

"So, he's not here?" Ruby hopes of seeing her father early perished.

"No baby, he went back to work, since you're ok now."

"Daddy's gone?" Ruby jumped as her younger sister came out from under her covers.

"Yes, Emmy, he went back to work" Cleo confirmed to her three year old daughter, as the snakes on her head began to wake up.

"Emmy, what were you doing in my bed?" Ruby asked surprised she had hadn't noticed her because she was hard to miss.

"I wanted to sleep with you to make sure you were ok, Ruby" she replied in her usual angelical way.

"Yeah," Cleo was still beaming "she insisted she stay with you."

Ruby then hugged Emmy, "And I thank you for that Emmy."

She kissed Emmy on her nose and gave each one of her snakes a gentle pat, each one hissing joyfully.

Emmy giggled, "They like that," she said acting as a translator for her snakes.

Ruby nodded, and then said to Cleo "Dad will come tonight though right?"

"What, baby?" Cleo asked not getting what her daughter was saying.

"To watch me perform where Uncle Holt works," Ruby replied as Emmy crawled into her lap.

"Oh! Oh!" Cleo got it now "Well, honey, I was thinking about having you skip that."

"What! Why?" Ruby asked shocked, as Emmy began to play a game of patty-cake by herself.

"Cause of what happened today, Ruby" Cleo hoped this wasn't going to turn into an argument "you may be sick."

"Mum, I'm _not _sick!" Ruby asserted her mother "I only passed out because of Narcissus!"

"And how did Narcissus make you pass out?" Cleo now had her arms crossed, waiting for Ruby's response.

"That's cause I lost the bet I made to Pearl and had to race him, around our very _big_ track. And as I was near the end, I tripped over some bush, and that's all I remember."

"Sounds to me like you just hurt yourself, Ruby" Cleo firmly stated her opinion.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Ruby cried, thinking that her mother thought that the cause of her fainting was her fault "It was that stupid bush!"

"I thought you said it was Narcissus's fault," Cleo bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Oh! Ah!" Ruby slapped her hand against her forehead; she then continued slowly "it was Narcissus's fault that I got tired, the bushes fault that I tripped."

"No, Ruby" Cleo shook her head "You made that bet with Pearl, you raced against Narcissus, you tripped over the bush. It all happened because of you."

"Ok, your right" Ruby admitted "but Mummy! I'm well enough to go sing tonight, please let me!"

Ruby looked up at Cleo with impetrating eyes.

This reminded Cleo of when she was a teenager, when she'd be doing the same thing with her parents.

"It depends," Cleo assured her daughter "If nothing happens by later tonight then, you can go ok?"

"Yay!" Ruby cried, jumping up and flinging Emmy off her lap in the process causing her to fall off the edge of the bed.

As little kids all naturally do when they get hurt, Emmy started crying.

Cleo and Ruby both ran to her to see if she was ok; Ruby feeling pain in her right leg.

"Sorry, Emmy" Ruby apologized as Cleo picked her up, and began to comfort her.

Emmy turned away from her sister, and continued crying in her mother's arms.

"Ruby didn't mean to hurt you Emmy," Cleo whispered to her, as she checked to see if she had any bruises.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry" Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder to get her attention.

Emmy shook her head, and continued crying.

Cleo just shook her head and smiled at Ruby.

When things like this happened, it didn't take Emmy long to say she was sorry.

"I'm gonna bring her to her room," Cleo shifted Emmy to one arm, and used the other to hug Ruby.

"Bye, precious" Cleo kissed Ruby's forehead, and made her way to the door.

After telling Ruby to get some rest Cleo, along with Emmy, left.

As soon as they left, Ruby walked painfully back to her bed and plopped down on it.

She took a glance at her clock, which read 12:00.

Only two more hours until her beast friends were home from school, and six more hours before Uncle Holt would come to pick her up.

"What to do, what to do," Ruby thought to herself.

A thought then hit her, how about see if her godmother would be able to make it to her performance?

After all, it had been weeks since Ruby had seen her because she was busy at work, inventing stuff.

It wouldn't hurt to just call and ask would it?

Ruby got up and as soon as she did fell down on the floor, her whole right leg nub.

Graduall, she got back up on her bed, and clutching the leg of her bed, Ruby stood back up again.

She then limped over to her backpack, and got out her cell phone.

She punched in her godmother's number, and waited as the phone rang.

As soon as Ruby heard her godmother's voice on the line, she began her request by saying: "Hi! Aunt Ghoulia,"….

Later that night…

"Wow," Luna, Bella, Francine and their mothers gasped upon entering Karaoke Dokie.

The five of them were impressed by how colorful and friendly the place seemed despite the stereotype that all clubs were dirty, dangerous places.

After school had ended, the ghouls had all checked their phones and found a text message from Ruby asking if they could come and support her when she sang tonight at Karaoke Dokie.

The ghouls had all asked their moms if they could go and their answers had been reluctant maybes.

But finally, the moms had all changed their minds and decided to let their daughters go.

Frankie and Draculaura, along with their daughters, had arrived to Karaoke Dokie first at the same time so they all decided to go in together.

In entering the building, Bella became bewitched by the color changing walls.

"Oh! Look at the walls!" She cried running over to the wall, and poked it.

When Bella's fingers came in contact with the wall it rippled, like water in a pool did when you touched it.

After a second, however, the wall went back to its original form in which it was changing colors.

"AWSOME!" Bella nearly screamed, and began poking the wall.

"Bella, sweetie, please use an inside voice" Draculaura came over to her, as Frankie, Luna, and Francine were all laughing.

"Sorry," Bella said quickly, after which she went back to poking the wall.

"Also, please stop poking the wall, sweetie, I'm afraid you're going to break it" Draculaura tenderly pulled Bella's hands away from the wall and began to lead her back to where Luna and her family were.

"Oh," Bella sadly mumbled as she followed her mom, looking back at the wall.

Once they were back, Frankie asked Luna "So what's the plan?"

"I guess we just wait for Ruby," Luna gave a shrug.

"Ok then," Frankie said looking around "guess we better get a table because who knows how long it will take for Ruby to get here."

"Oh! Mommy!" Francine tugged on her mom' hand to get her attention.

"Yes baby?" Frankie bent down to match her daughter's height.

"I see Miss Ghoulia over there," Francine pointed to a table near the bar, in which Ghoulia was sitting reading a book.

"Oh, yeah! She's over there!" Draculaura was surprised, and then turning to Bella continued saying "I won't expect to find her here."

"Yeah," Bella agreed nodding her head.

"Why do you think she's here?" Francine and Luna both asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" The two sisters said at the same time once again.

"Ok, you win" Luna was in the mood, to let her sister win this time.

Frankie smiled at their little game.

"Well, there's only way to find out why Miss. Ghoulia is here," Frankie then looked toward her girls and Draculaura and Bella.

"It's to ask!" Bella cried enthusiastically .

"Exactly!" Frankie agreed.

They then walked over to Ghoulia's table.

"Hi Ghoulia," Frankie lightly placed her hand on her shoulder, to bring her back to reality.

Ghoulia looked up and instantly smiled.

"Uhhhhh," (Translated: "Hello Frankie! It's nice to see you) she said as she slowly got up and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Ghoulia," Frankie returned the hug.

"Hi!" Francine cried as soon as their hug as over.

Ghoulia, looked down at Francine and gasped.

She bent down to reach her height.

"Uhhhhhhh," (Translated: "Hello Francine! My ghoulness you have grown since I last saw you! You look so beautiful!) Ghoulia said as gave Francine a hug.

"Thank you," Francine said as she returned the hug "but I don't think I've grown any bit. I still feel the same."

Ghoulia then got up, next to Frankie, and stood back.

"Uhhhhhhh," (Translation: "Yep, she definitely grew! My estimate, two inches.") Ghoulia nodded.

"Really?" Frankie took a closer look "Oh yeah! Gosh! How come I didn't notice?"

She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Uhhhhh," (Translation: "It's ok, it takes some time to notice things like that.") Ghoulia said placing her hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"Hey, what about us? Aren't you going to say hi to us, Ghoulia?" Draculaura asked as Ghoulia went back to Francine, and picked her up.

"Uhhhhhhh," (Translation: "Oh Draculaura, Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't see you guys!) Ghoulia shifted Francine to one arm, and hugged Draculaura and Bella with the other.

"You didn't see me either!" Luna jumped up next to her.

"Uhhhh," (Translation: "Oh sorry, Luna!") Ghoulia hugged Luna with her free hand.

Then looking toward the others, Ghoulia said "Uhhhhhh" (Translation: "You guys look all amazing!")

"Thank you!" The ghouls all said.

They all then soon sat down at Ghoulia's table, all except for Luna since there weren't enough chairs.

Frankie was going to give Luna her chair, but she said it was ok and that she could find another one.

"Just come back here when find one ok," Frankie waited for her daughter's response.

"Ok," Luna nodded, and then went off to find a chair.

Luna had quickly found a chair near the entrance of the club and in pulling it out from under the table got a big surprise.

"Emmy?" Luna asked, looking down at the little girl with astonishment, wondering if she was seeing things.

Emmy had been under the chair, holding onto the leg, so when Luna pulled out the chair she had came with it.

"Shhhhh," Emmy said looking around, her shh sounding like a hiss of a snake "I'm hiding, Luna".

"Where's Ruby?" Luna looked around trying to find her friend.

"They're outside," Emmy responded.

"They're?" Luna thought to herself "Who's…."

She didn't get far in her thinking, for Cleo had burst through the door, shouting: "Emmy! Emmy! Where are you?"

"Shhhhhh," Emmy hissed, after which she got back under the table.

Luna then saw Ruby, Narcissus, and Holt come in after Cleo, Ruby still limping, and holding onto Holt for support.

"Where do you think she is?" Cleo, who was on verge of tears, looked toward Holt.

"Over there!" Luna had run up to them and pointed before Holt could answer.

"Luna!" Ruby cried as she along with Holt, Cleo, and Narcissus looked toward her.

"Hey," Luna waved to them in a circular motion, like someone washing a window.

"Hello, Luna" Cleo gave a quick smile.

"Hey, Luna" Holt waved.

"Sup," Narcissus nodded toward her.

"Hi, Ruby, hi Mrs. Gorgon, hi Mr. Hyde, hi Narcissus" Luna waved in a circular motion once again.

"Where did you say Emmy was sweetie?" Cleo asked getting right back on track.

Luna pointed over to the table, in which it was pretty obvious to see that Emmy was under it

"That girl," Cleo laughed.

She then turned to Luna, "Thank you darling".

Cleo then went to get Emmy.

"You here by yourself?" Holt asked as Ruby limped over to Luna.

"No," Luna shook her head "My mom and sister are here, along with Bella and her mom."

"What did Bella think of the walls?" Ruby asked, holding onto Luna's shoulder.

"She thought it was awesome, and began poking it" Luna responded, making herself and Ruby and Holt laugh.

"Nice," Holt smiled.

"I expected that," Narcissus rolled his eyes.

"Are you dissing Bella again?" asked Ruby jumping to the conclusion that her brother was insulting her friend again.

"No, I just expected that!" Narcissus cried.

"Liar!" Ruby screamed.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Holt looked around to see if anyone saw that cause he didn't want to cause a commotion before the performance.

So far, so good, no one had noticed them, except for Cleo who was now coming back holding Emmy.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she approached the group.

"Yes," Holt assured "Ruby and Narcissus just got in a little argument, but they worked it out, right?"

He turned to the two siblings, waiting for their response.

"Yeah," Ruby and Narcissus said in unison.

"That's good," Cleo nodded "I don't want any disagreements".

She looked to her son and daughter "Ruby, Narcissus"

"Ok," Ruby and Narcissus said in unison once again.

Holt then looked to Luna and asked her "So where's everyone?"

"Oh, over there," Luna pointed to where her mother, sister, Bella, and her mother were.

"Francine!" Emmy was excited to see one of her best friends.

"Mummy! Mummy! I say hi to Francine?" Emmy was itching for her mother to put her down.

"Yes, yes, baby" Cleo set Emmy down, allowing her to run to where her friend was.

"While you go over there, and be all gossipy, gossipy, gossipy" Holt whispered to Cleo as Ruby, Luna, and Narcissus when over to where the others were "I'm going to tell my boss that Holt Hyde is in the building."

"Ok," Cleo nodded "You go do that, and I'll go and spread extra gossip about you."

"You're too kind," Holt nudged her, thinking "Man, she's gotten good with the jokes!"

He turned, and went to find Mr. Furge.

Wow, my longest chapter yet!

I felt that in this chapter, I got way too off topic but oh well.

Next part, the competition!

Will have the next chapter posted soon, please review!

Thanks bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Howdy!

Before I begin the chapter, I just wanted to apologize for the text formatting of the last chapter.

I'm still trying to figure out that type of stuff.

Thanks much!

I don't own Monster High or Victorious. Nor do I own the songs: "Number One", "Give it up", "Boogie Wonderland", or "When a Man Loves a Woman".

The little numbers on the end of some sentences, mean that I have something to say about them at the end of the chapter.

Now on with the chapter!

Ch 5

As Holt went to find Mr. Furge, a ghoul had come to the gang's table.

She had pale white skin, and extensive purple hair that stopped at her hips. (1)

She was wearing a short purple dress that had a tutu, short purple boots, and carried a disco ball purse, and to match wore small disco ball earrings. (1)

"Excuse me," The ghoul had said when she came to the gang's table.

Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, and Ghoulia looked up from their conversation; it being only the four of them since the kids had gone off to explore the rest of the club.

"Yes?" Frankie asked for her friends.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys," The ghoul said, her face full of guilt "but have you seen a blue skinned guy with fiery hair?"

"Yeah," Cleo nodded, curious "He's our friend. I don't think he'll be back for a couple minutes. You're welcome to sit with us and wait until he comes back."

"Yeah," Draculaura patted the empty seat next to her.

"Why, thank you" The ghoul went and sat down in the chair.

Upon getting settled, the ghoul wasted no time in introducing herself.

"My name's Spectra; Spectra von Hauntington" Spectra smiled at her seatmates. (1)

"Nice to meet you, Spectra, my name's Frankie" Frankie shook her hand.

"I'm Draculaura," Draculaura happily said as she took her turn shaking Spectra's hand.

"Cleo," Cleo smiled at Spectra, shaking her hand when it was her turn.

"Uhhhhh," (Translation: "My name's Ghoulia, it's nice to make your acquaintance Spectra.") Ghoulia took her turn at shaking Spectra's hand.

Spectra gave Ghoulia a confused look.

"I'm sorry," Spectra's face filled with guilt once again "I can't understand zombie."

"She said that her name's Ghoulia, and that she's happy to meet you," Cleo translated.

"Oh," Spectra now understood "well, it's nice to meet you Ghoulia"

She then turned to the other ghouls.

"It's nice to meet all of you, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo" Spectra smiled at her seat mates, now feeling comfortable with them.

"You too," Frankie, Draculaura, and Cleo said, in addition to Ghoulia.

"So - if you don't mind me asking- what do see you need to see Holt for?" Cleo suddenly wondered out loud.

"Oh Holt! That was his name," Spectra remembered.

Then addressing Cleo's question said "I was here last night and he told me to come back, saying he'd help me 'get the trophy I deserve'".

Spectra gave a shrug.

"Oh, yeah" Cleo remembered Holt telling her what happened last night.

The others gave jumbled looks.

"I'm lost," Draculaura said for the others.

Cleo then explained what Holt told her happened last night, after which she looked to Spectra saying: "Did I get it right?"

"Yeah," Spectra nodded "But- now that I think about it- I don't think I deserve that award, I've haven't had much singing experience…"

"Believe me," Cleo interrupted "If Holt says you're good, then you're good."

The others nodded.

"Yeah, the guy's like a music genius" Frankie said, adding to what Cleo said.

"Really?" Spectra asked, hungry to learn more.

As for the kids, the girls had all gone in their usual group letting Francine and Emmy tag along.

As for Narcissus, he was by himself; no way was he gonna be caught with a bunch of girls!

He walked aimlessly, looking around, when something caught his eye.

It was the crockpot in which Holt spun disks.

Heath Burns, whom was Holt's substitute, had just left the crockpot so it completely unsupervised.

Staring at the crockpot, Narcissus's interest in it took the best of him.

He knew he wasn't supposed to go anywhere near things like that, but maybe just a second wouldn't hurt.

After all he wouldn't touch anything, just take a quick look then leave.

Narcissus went up to the crockpot and before jumping in, looked back to see if his mother was watching.

Apparently she was too busy in her conversation with her friends to notice anything, so Narcissus took that as a symbol to jump into the crockpot.

In entering the crockpot, Narcissus found himself in front of the speakers.

He reluctantly reached his hand out and pushed a square button on the speaker.

One of the panels on the speaker gradually opened itself up, reveling a cd.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Narcissus suddenly saw selves of C.D.s.

Grinning, he went and picked a random C.D. from one of the selves and replaced it with the C.D. in the speaker.

Narcissus then hit the play button and the speaker blasted "Boogie Wonderland".

As soon as he did that he heard Heath shout: "Hey! Stop!"

Narcissus turned and saw Heath running toward him.

"Sorry!" Narcissus then hurriedly pushed what he though was the stop button, and he stopped the song alright but started up the song in the second speaker.

"When a man loves a woman," the speaker shouted "can't keep his mind on nothing else…"

"Oops," Narcissus then jumped out from the crockpot and ran.

"Hey! Come back!" Heath jumped in and out of the crockpot to chase him.

The whole club looked on as Heath chased Narcissus.

"καλοσύνη," Cleo mumbled once she saw Heath chasing Narcissus. (2)

"I'll be right back," she said getting up and running.

"Now I'm the one that's lost," Spectra scratched her head.

"Her son just did something of which I have no clue," Frankie explained as she and the others watched as Narcissus ran behind Holt, who just suddenly appeared from behind the bar.

"There he is!" Spectra cried pointing toward Holt.

She then got up and began to walk toward the scene.

"What is going on?" Holt asked he shielded Narcissus from Heath.

"That's what I want to know too," Cleo said as she advanced on the boys.

Heath, Holt, and Narcissus turned to face her.

"Cleo, long time no see" Heath laughed.

"Yes, hello Heath" Cleo tried to hide the dread in her voice.

"Whoa," Heath gasped "You didn't ignore me!"

"Yeah," Cleo nodded "I was mean back then, sorry".

She tried to keep her voice sincere but it was just so hard with someone like _Heath._

"It's ok," Heath said, continuing under his breath "I guess".

"So, what did my son do this time?" Cleo asked deciding to ignore the 'I guess'.

"Hey!" Narcissus cried.

"Sorry, baby" Cleo said shaking her head "but with you it's becoming a regular thing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Heath cried taking a closer look at Cleo and Narcissus "He's your son?"

"Yeah," Cleo said with Holt and Narcissus nodding.

"Well, he was messing around with our a thousand dollar speakers!"

"What?" cried Holt since the speakers was one of the things that meant a lot to him.

"Is this true, Narcissus?" Cleo asked, her and Holt waiting for his answer.

"Yeah," Narcissus replied "but I didn't break it!"

"You know you're not allowed to touch other monster's things without their permission." Cleo explained to her son what felt was fiftieth time this week, since he loved to go into Ruby's room when she wasn't there.

"Yeah, I know" Narcissus sighed, he didn't like getting this speech from his mother.

"Then why did you do it, boy?" Holt asked for Cleo.

"I…" Narcissus began to say.

"You what, we'll talk about this later," Cleo didn't want to bring more attention to the situation.

Narcissus let out a breath of relief.

"_Later _doesn't mean I'll forget." Cleo gave him a look.

"Now, what do you say to Mr. Heath?" Cleo continued, saying what all parents said when they expected their kids to say sorry.

"Sorry," Narcissus apologized.

"It's cool, whatever. Just don't let me see you near the speakers again." Heath then walked off, before anyone could say anything.

"Kinda harsh," Spectra said, having watched the whole episode felt that now it was the right moment to say something.

"Ah!" Holt jumped back when he saw Spectra.

"I'd say that what he just did was 'kinda harsh'" Narcissus joked, making Spectra laugh.

"Real funny," Holt said sarcastically.

He turned to Spectra.

"You came," he said to her, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I did" Spectra smiled.

"We'll you guys alone," Cleo said, taking Narcissus's hand, and beginning to lead him away.

"Mum!" Narcissus yanked his hand away from Cleo "I'm not a baby! I'm perfectly capable of being able to follow you!"

"Hey, watch your tone!" Cleo looked at him sternly "you don't want to be in any more trouble do you?"

"No," Narcissus groaned.

"Then zip it" Cleo began to walk back to the table.

If you knew her well, you could have seen a bit of sadness on Cleo's face from both the fact the Narcissus was growing up faster than she wanted and he wouldn't allow her to hold his hand any more.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Spectra asked Holt as soon as Cleo and Narcissus were gone.

Holt then looked around and whispered "I'll tell you outside."

He then led her outside.

"Good, there's no one here" Holt said soon after he scanned the environment around him.

"Is this some kind of secret?" Spectra asked, her voice low.

"No," Holt shook his head "I just don't want the owner hearing my plan."

"Ah," Spectra nodded.

"You see I can't find him but I know he's somewhere in there so, yeah." Holt nodded also.

He then continued.

"Last night after the contest I went to tell Mr. Furge, the owner, that you were the rightful winner. But he kept saying 'Oh what did I do?' Blah, blah, blah! So I was like 'It's not fair that you give those girls that award just because one of them was your daughter'…"

"Wait," Spectra interrupted "One of those girls was his daughter?"

"Yeah!" Holt said trying not to get angry, since last night made him mad.

"Which one?" Spectra asked.

"The one with the blonde hair" Holt explained.

"She looks nothing like him," Spectra replied.

"What I said," Holt agreed

"Now continue please, I'm sorry for interrupting" Spectra waited for Holt to continue.

"It's no problem," Holt said then continued with what he was saying.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! And he was like 'Are you saying that my daughter's a bad singer?' and I was like 'Yeah' and then he was like 'How dare you to say that when you don't even know my daughter!' and I was like 'I don't need to know her to say that she's a bad singer' and then I was like 'If anyone else judged this contest, the other ghouls would have had a fair chance of winning' and then he was like 'Oh life's not fair blah blah blah'".

Spectra giggled as Holt took a deep breath, and then continued.

"And then I suggested that we have another contest, tonight. And he was like fine, so yeah."

"So let me see if I understand," Spectra went over the details of what Holt said in her mind.

"After last night's contest, you tried to convince Mr. Fruge that he was wrong, but he didn't admit it. So you set up another contest tonight…."

"Pretty much," Holt nodded.

"So I'm gonna sing again?" Spectra asked.

"Oh, um, no. Not unless you want to, I mean I got the perfect singer, who will blow Mr. Fruge and everyone's mind away. Of course you both sing awesome…"

"I understand," Spectra smiled and nodded "but I know Mr. Furge, in fact I used to date him…"

"What! Really?" Holt was stunned.

"Yeah, but it was short lived relationship. And the main reason was because he was sneaky, cheated behind my back. Holt, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I'm pretty sure he's gonna do something sneaky behind your back."

"What's your name?" Holt asked, realizing he didn't know it yet.

"Spectra," Spectra answered "Spectra von Hauntington."

"Spectra," Holt continued "I'm sorry that Mr. Furge treated you badly- Don't worry I'll make him pay- but trust me everything will go alright tonight. Mr. Furge texted me this morning saying that he found two other monsters to be judges for the contest, so I'm pretty sure that it will be a fair game."

"Ok," Spectra nodded, and continuing under her breath "Don't say that I didn't tell you so".

"Hey," Holt snickered and nudged her lightly "I heard that".

"Just saying," Spectra shrugged.

"Come on," Holt gestured to the door, and went and opened it for Spectra.

"Thank you," she said entering back into the club.

In entering, they finally found Mr. Furge, at the gang's table.

He was having an argument with Cleo.

"So you going to just let your daughter harass my son and I like that?" she asked, agitated.

"I was not harassing him," Mr. Furge's daughter, Arsinoe, insisted looking at Narcissus like he was the most pleasing thing in the world "I was flirting with him, cause he's just so cute!"

"When you flirt with someone you don't get in their space, nor do you chase after them when they try to leave" Narcissus shook his head "It's just wrong".

"No it's not," Arsinoe slithered over to Narcissus and slid her finger down his throat "it's what you're supposed to do".

"Back off!" Cleo slapped Arsinoe's hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Furge yelled.

"Yeah, old lady!" Arsinoe agreed.

"THEN TELL HER TO LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Cleo growled angrily.

Then turning to Arsinoe said, "I don't know what your dad's taught you, but that is not how you talk to adults."

"F.Y.I, it's not nice for adults to hit little kids" Arsinoe snapped back.

"Tell her baby," Mr. Furge praised her.

Cleo couldn't believe this!

Her kids would never get away with such attitude!

Then to Cleo's relief, said "Come on, Arsinoe, let's leave to where we're respected."

He then walked off, Arsinoe following, stopping only to give Narcissus a wink.

"Un believable," Cleo said, sitting back down in her chair.

"I know," Narcissus agreed.

"People can be so rude," Ruby said, stating the obvious.

The others nodded, as Holt pulled up a seat for Spectra, and himself.

"What just happened?" he asked sitting down in his chair, gesturing for Spectra to do the same.

"Yeah, what did just happen?" Clawdette suddenly appeared with Pearl.

"Clawdette! Pearl!" Luna, Ruby, and Bella cried cheerfully; the girls then got up and went to hug them; Ruby taking her time because of her leg.

"The gang's all here!" Clawdeen cried, coming up to the table, holding Crescent, Klaus following her.

"Almost," Gil said from behind her.

Everyone, except for Spectra, got up to greet them.

"Where's Lagonna?" Draculaura asked Gil.

"Doctor's appointment" he answered.

"Sad, she couldn't be here" Frankie said "this place is cool."

"Yeah," Cleo said "expect for the guy who runs the place."

"Cleo," Frankie nudged her "let's set an example for the kids, and forgive and forget".

"I was just saying," Cleo said, not wanting her friends to still think that she was fretting about what happened.

"What did just happen?" Gil asked.

As Frankie, Draculaura, and Ghoulia took turns telling about what happened, Luna, Bella, Clawdette, Pearl, and Ruby as well as Klaus and Narcissus were gathered in their own group.

Narcissus had just finished giving a brief expiation of what happened between him and Arsinoe to Klaus, Pearl, and Clawdette.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Looks like Narcissus has got a ghoulfriend!" Klaus laughed and nudged Narcissus.

"Not funny!" Narcissus said in a quick, flared tone.

"Whoa dude, chill out," Pearl said.

"Yeah," Clawdette agreed "can't you take a joke?"

"Yeah! Can't you?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry Klaus," Narcissus apologized "but how about you have some ghoul that you don't even know come up to you and be all like 'Hey baby, you wanna kiss me?'"

Narcissus had said the "Hey baby, you wanna kiss me?" part in a high pitched voice, after which he puckered up his lips and made smoothing sounds.

Everyone, but Ruby, laughed.

"That's not funny," she shook her head even though she was biting her lip hard.

"And you can come up with something better, genius?" Narcissus asked.

"I can," Ruby replied in a haughty tone.

"Then do something," Narcissus said back.

"Not now, because I can't think of anything" Ruby said.

"Smooth," uttered Luna.

"Y…" Narcissus began.

"Ah," Ruby placed her hand up in his face "don't care".

Narcissus tried to say something again but couldn't, as Ruby interrupted him by saying "DON'T CARE!"

"Let it go," Klaus then began to lead his friend away by the cuff of his shirt, pausing only to give a quick wave over his shoulder to the ghouls.

"Why do you act so mean to him?" Pearl asked Ruby as soon as they left "I would love to have a brother."

"Then we'll trade," Ruby sarcastically remarked "I'll give you my brother and you give me your mom's makeup."

"Why do you want her mom's makeup?" Bella asked.

"You know my parents flip out when I mention anything that has to do with makeup; so I was thinking of secretly buying some, but I never have enough money." Ruby elucidated.

"Don't you get an allowance?" Clawdette asked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, like it was an awkward question.

"Then why don't you use that money?" Pearl inquired.

"Cause I usually end up spending it on…" Ruby paused "other things."

"Like jewelry," Pearl said, looking down at Ruby's bangle filled arms.

Ruby sadly nodded, saying "I can't help myself, I love bangles."

She brought her right arm to her eye level, and with her other hand began to play with her bangles.

Pearl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll pass on your offer," she said watching Ruby.

Clawdette, looking around, then gave an upset sigh.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked her.

"I'd love it, if I could just go up on that stage and sing." Clawdette's eyes looked longingly at the stage.

"Then why don't you?" Ruby enquired still in a trance from playing with her bangles.

"You know why she can't," Bella clarified "it's cause she's got a deathly case of stage fright."

Ruby stopped playing with her bangles and looked up.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," she responded.

She then came up with a good idea, that she thought would help alleviate Clawdette's stage fright.

"I know!" Ruby exclaimed "you can sing with me!"

"Really?" Clawdette asked "I don't want to shadow your greatness, by my horrible voice."

"Don't say that to yourself!" Ruby cried "you have an awesome voice, Clawdette. It would be an honor if you sing with me".

"So, nice" Bella sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Thanks, Ruby" Clawdette gave her a quick hug "Will your uncle be ok with this?"

"Oh, sure" Ruby nodded "he'll be cool with it".

A few minutes later…

"All right peoples," Heath said into the microphone, from the crockpot "We're having our second annual karaoke contest tonight!"

After Heath said this, the crowd clapped and cheered.

"All right," Heath continued "Tonight our two contestants will be judged by Antony Newbus, Jose Rust, and our owner Aapep Fruge!" (3)

As the crowd clapped once again, Cleo looked closely at Antony Newbus, and Jose Rust.

"I think those other judges are my cousins," she whispered to Holt.

"How can you tell?" he whispered back.

"The Newbus guy's got the head of a huskal, and the Rust guy's got the head of a falcon." (3)

"What's a huskal?" Holt was confused.

"A huskal is a cross between a wolf and a jackal," Cleo clarified. (3)

"And you say that those judges are your cousins?" Holt was more baffled than ever.

"My uncle- Anubis- was married to a ghoul that had the body of a human with the head of a wolf, so their child- my cousin Antony-had the head of a huskal. My other uncle –Horus- married a ghoul just like him, with the body of a human and the head of a falcon, thus resulting in my other cousin, Jose."

Before Holt even got the chance to ask Cleo continued.

"So I'm pretty convinced, that those guys might be my cousins cause my uncles just dropped off the face of the planet when I turned 1,000"

Holt was puzzled to infinity and beyond.

"Uh, yeah ok. You just keep on believing that ok?" he responded, oddly.

Back to what Heath was saying: "First up are two Karaoke Dokie regulars, Arsinoe Furge and Settimana Servo!" (4)

Arsinoe and Settimana walked up to the stage, as the crowd encouraged them to do so.

"Enjoy us," Arsinoe sneered, looking toward the gang, most specifically Ruby.

"Enjoy my mum's goose fur!" Ruby picked up her mother's purse and waved it.

"Wait! Wait!" cried a familiar voice from the entrance.

Everyone looked toward the door to find Deuce.

"Daddy!" Emmy cried, getting off her chair and running toward him.

"Dude! Do you mind?" Heath asked, as Deuce picked up Emmy and kissed her noise.

"Sorry," Deuce said, blushing, realizing that it wasn't Ruby's turn to preform yet "don't mind me just continue ,sorry."

"As I was saying," Heath continued as Deuce and Emmy made their way toward the gang's table "Arsinoe, Settimana, choose your venom."

In other words, Heath was telling them to choose what song they wanted to sing.

Arsinoe and Settimana looked at each other.

"We wanna sing 'Number One'" Settimana said.

"Oh!" Heath said excited "The hit by Grimla Pox! Ok, here it goes."

Heath speedily went to the selves of C.D.s and picked one out, then put it in the speaker, slamming the cover that protected the C.D. as it played.

"Oh, and he tells me not to mess with the speakers" Narcissus whispered to Klaus.

The music then began to play.

"Cover your ears," Holt whispered to the group as Deuce pulled up a chair next to Cleo with his free hand.

"Why?" Deuce asked, but his question was soon answered as the music cued the girls to start.

"_Hello, is everybody watching? Before I get the party started. You know you wanna be invited. Step right up and get a taste of what you're biting!" _Arsinoe sang like those bad singers you see on shows like "America's Got Talent" or "American Idol" times the sound of a dying animal.

Now image that sound, with the most ear piercing sound (like the sound of a billion fire trucks going off) you can think of.

If you can picture that then you'll have Settimana's voice, singing "_Feel the groove, when we move, I'm the center."_

"Oh! My ears!" Klaus said his hands covering his ears, along with everyone else at the table.

"Make it stop!" Crescent looked toward Clawdeen "Can you please, make it stop mommy?"

"I can't make it stop, baby," Clawdeen said leaning down to Crescent "But I can take you outside, would you like that?"

"Yes! Please!" Crescent leaped off her chair, ran over to her mother's chair, and began to tug on her shirt to get her up.

"I'll be outside, get me when it's Ruby's turn" Clawdeen then got up, took Crescent's hand and hurried her outside.

"Can I go too?" Francine asked Frankie.

"Me too?" Emmy asked Deuce.

"Go ahead," Deuce said, quickly placing Emmy down to cover his ears again.

"Go now! It's not right for ghouls your age to become deaf!" Frankie encouraged, even though she didn't to do any for Francine and Emmy ran off as soon as their parents gave the ok.

Narcissus was getting up to go when Cleo stopped him.

"Stay," she commanded him "this is your punishment."

Narcissus dropped back into his chair with a cross look on his face.

"What did he do this time?" Deuce asked Cleo.

"Tell you later," she said, looking toward Arsinoe and Settimana to see if they were done.

Finally, after what felt like ten years but was only two minutes, the girls finished singing.  
As the applause gradually started up, Pearl went to get Francine, Crescent, Emmy, and Clawdeen.

Arsinoe and Settimana voices had just about petrified every monster in the room.

"Luna! Can you hear me?" Bella asked her loudly, like a deaf person would.

"I think so!" Luna blared back.

"Shh! Girls!" Frankie and Draclaura cried of equal loudness.

However Mr. Furge, the other judges, and Heath cheered for them.

Even Holt cheered, but for a different reason.

"I'm only cheering because it's over! Yahooooooooooo!" he yelled.

As Pearl, Crescent, Francine, Clawdeen and Emmy came back to their chairs, Heath spoke into the microphone once again.

"Ok, ok" he said "Next up in this competition we got Ruby Gorgon!"

The room filled, once again, with applause, followed by cheers from the gang's table.

"Come on, Clawdette!" Ruby said as slowly she stood up, her right leg now feeling like stone.

"No thank you! I changed my mind!" Clawdette said hurriedly, fear in her voice.

"It's gonna be fun! I promise!" Ruby took her hand and dragged Clawdette and her leg, up the stage.

Getting onto the stage Ruby said to Heath, "She's gonna be singing with me."

"Ok then," Heath looked toward and the judges, who each gave a nod that it was ok.

"Her name?" Heath asked.

"Clawdette Wolf," Ruby proudly for her nervous friend.

"Ruby's also gonna be singing with Clawdette Wolf, so give her a hand!" Heath cried.

The crowd cheered, Klaus whistled, while Clawdeen shouted: "Go Clawdette! Make me proud baby!"

"Go Clawdette!" everyone from the table shouted.

The cheering lessened Clawdette's fears, but it didn't make it disappear.

"Ok, ghouls what' ya throw down?" Heath asked.

"Give it up," Ruby said.

Clawdette looked up, they were gonna sing "Give it up"?

That was like her _favorite_ song!

This was gonna be a breeze!

"Awesome!" Heath cried "A little R and B action, tonigggggggggggg…"

"Just play it!" the crowd yelled.

"Ok, gosh!" Heath grabbed the C.D. and slammed it into the speaker.

As the music began to play, Klaus hollered: "Go little red!"

"Little red" was his nick name for Ruby, and he was not afraid to cheer her on since he and Ruby both had crushes on each other; they told their feelings only to their friends and not their families, and not even to other since they found out about Cleo's short-lived relationship with Clawd (Klaus's uncle).

"Kill em, Ruby!" Deuce bellowed.

"Make us proud!" Cleo shouted.

Then the music gave its cue and in a forceful, yet sweet sounding, voice Ruby belted out the first verse.

"_Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of mind!" _

The crowd cheered and shouted.

At last!

A good sounding voice!

Clawdette took a quick breath before singing her verse, and in doing so felt Ruby's hand slip into her's.

"_You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind!"_

Clawdette's voice didn't sound as mighty as Ruby's but it was decent enough to pass by.

As they sung together, Clawdette felt her fears go away!

Boy, was Ruby right!

This was fun!

And not only were Clawdette and Ruby having fun, but the audience was too!

They were up on their feet, dancing, and clapping along!

"May I have this dance, my queen?" Deuce asked Cleo getting up and bowing.

"You may, my king," Cleo smiled, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Holt and Spectra then looked at each other at the same time.

"You wanna dance?" Holt asked.

"Sure!" Spectra popped up, and ran to the dance floor, stopping in the middle of her path to wait for Holt.

In getting on the dance floor and starting to dance Spectra said "There're amazing!"

The "there're" referring to Ruby and Clawdette.

"Told ya," Holt grined "Still think that they won't win?"

"Let's keep our fingers crossed," Spectra replied, as Holt took her hand and spun her around.

A minute later…

"_Give it up, oh yeah!" _Ruby and Clawdette finished.

By now, all of the audience was standing up, clapping and shouting "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby said, radiant

"And don't forget to tip your waitresses!" Clawdette joked, her stage fright gone.

The building was still shaking with applause, as the ghouls walked down from the stage and back to their seats.

Ruby and Clawdette were greeted by their friends and family, upon their arrival back to their table.

"I'm soooooo proud of you Clawdette!" Clawdeen hugged her daughter.

"You're not the only one," Klaus said, giving his sister a hug as soon as his mother finished.

"Agreed!" cried Crescent joining her sibling's hug.

"Thank guys," Clawdette said after the hug "I thought I was gonna mess up but I didn't!"

"Ruby! You killed them out there!" Deuce had ran up to his daughter and picked her up, spinning her around before sitting her back on the ground.

"I did!" Ruby cried eagerly, still jumping from the energy of the crowd.

"Agreed! You were amazing as always, precious" Cleo praised, her daughter as Deuce pulled them all in for a group hug.

As the others at the table prasied Ruby and Clawdette they heard Heath's voice say: "Settle down! Settle down! Everyone!"

Heath walked onto the stage, holding a microphone, clipboard, and a trophy

As soon as the talking had died down, he continued.

"What a show that was huh?" Heath asked.

The crowd howled and roared with applause.

"Well, there were two ghouls who really caught the eyes of the judges" Heath said looking down at the clip board "Are you ready to hear who they were?"

Monsters in the crowd, along with the ones at the gang's table, began to scream who they wanted to win, and their opinions were all the same.

"Ruby! Clawdette! Ruby! Clawdette!" the audience shrieked.

"Tonight's winners are Arsinoe and Settimana!" Heath announced.

"What?" Holt shouted as the room became dead silent.

"Yay!" Arsinoe and Settimana cried as they ran up to the stage to receive the award they 'earned'.

Holt stood up and cried "Are you kidding me?"

Now officially flamed, he marched over to the judge's table.

"Hey!" he yelled to Mr. Furge "I thought we had a deal!"

"We did," Mr. Furge said, slyly "I got judges, and we judged who was better. Apparently my daughter and her friend were better."

"Come on!" it was Deuce's turn to stand up "My daughter and her friend got _way _more applause then them."

"Yeah!" cried a random monster standing up as well "Your daughter and her friend stunk!"

"JUST SIT DOWN!" Arsinoe and Settimana cried at the same time.

"I'll sit you two down, _**permanently!"**_ Deuce was gonna take off his glasses.

"Deuce! No!" Cleo, with the help of Gil, pulled him down.

"Hey!" Mr. Furge barked "Unless you wanna find yourself in the jail house, buddy, I suggest you stop threating my daughter!"

Frankie then took her turn standing up.

"No, mom" Luna softly begged.

"Maybe," Frankie said, ignoring Luna, "He wouldn't have said that if you and your daughter were a_ bit_ nicer."

"A_ bit_ nicer?" Mr. Furge asked laughing "Babe, no one in the real world is as nice as I was. In the real world, no one would put another show on for your friend so he can show off. But I did, and the only thing he showed was that he just can't handle when he loses."

"That's it!" Holt was pretty sure that if stayed in there longer he was gonna hurt someone "I'm _**OUT!"**_

He then rapidly propelled himself to the entrance, withdrawing the way that he did last night, about ready to blow his top.

Spectra then got up after him, and after giving Mr. Furge a quick glare, ran out to follow Holt.

"Better go with her," Deuce got up, and looked to Gil to do the same.

"Yeah," he nodded, getting up.

"Come on, Pearl" Gil held out his hand, and waited for his daughter to get up.

"Bye guys," Pearl whispered, as she took her father's hand, the both of them then running out.

"Meet you at house," Deuce said to Cleo, as he kissed her cheek.

"Be careful, ok?" she answered back, kissing his cheek as well.

Deuce then kissed Ruby and Emmy goodbye, and gave Narcissus a hug since he didn't like it when his parents kissed him; after he did this, Deuce ran out.

After Deuce left, Klaus then stood up.

"Fix! Fix! Fix!" he pounded on the table.

Soon, the gang, and the audience followed.

"Hey!" Arsinoe bellowed "Me and Settimana won because we were better than those two scrums."

"Don't listen to everything your daddy tells you!" Bella stood up.

"And don't call them scrums because you're the real scrums!" Draculaura stood up as well.

"Get out!" Mr. Furge didn't want to deal with this anymore "Get out before I call the police!"

"Fine!" Cleo picked up Emmy, and took Ruby's hand "I would rather die, then come back here!"

"Yeah!" "Uhhhh!" the gang agreed, along with Ghoulia, as they got up.

"F.Y.I" Arsinoe said as the gang made their way to the door "You guys are banished from coming here ever again!"

"Like we care!" Narcissus shouted.

"Except for you, you little cutie," Arsinoe smiled at him "You can come back whenever you want."

"Oh, and you too!" Settimana added, pointing to Klaus "You can come back too".

"Like we would," Klaus replied, as he was the last of the gang to leave.

End of Chapter 5

Notes:

Spectra von Hauntington, Spectra Vondergeist: I have no clue which one is the real name. So I decided to use the "von Hauntington" one. My description for Spectra came from this person's drawing on Monster High dolls: .com/photo/spectra-von-hauntington-1?context=featured

It looks like Spectra in the drawing, has a disco ball purse and earrings, so I decided to describe her like that. I don't own that drawing! The talented person who drew it does!

What Cleo said was "goodness". She said it in Greek since I couldn't find an Egyptian translator.

Antony Newbus and Jose Rust are supposed to be the children of the Egyptian gods Anubis and Horus. I have them portrayed as Cleo's long lost cousins. A huskal is what Cleo described: A cross between a between a wolf and a jackal. At least I think, since I got the info off of Wikipedia since I was too lazy to look it up on Google.

The name Settimana Servo, is suppose to be an inside joke for people who speak Italian. But since not a lot of people speak Italian, I'll reveal it to you. "Settimana Servo" means "Weak Servant". I gave Arsinoe's friend that name because, she's the kind of girl who would have someone be her servant. I don't speak Italian, I used Google translate…. All though I want to learn!

Will have Chapter 6 posted soon, plz review.

Plz tell me wat u liked, or wat u didn't like.

Thx much! Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 6

Ciao!

I have really nothing to say other than to offer a quick apology for having no numbers on the notes.

I can promise you they were there when I double checked the chapter, but when I posted it, they were gone!

Anyways on with the_ last_ chapter! (sobs)

Ch 6

Ruby Gorgon: Worst day ever!

If you went to Ruby's Fangbook page, you would see this post.

Normally when bad things happened to Ruby, she would try to think positively.

But the only positive things that came out of this situation were that she and Clawdette got to perform and that Clawdette probably had less stage fright.

The fact that she didn't win, didn't make Ruby upset; what made her upset was how Holt and her friends got treated.

Ruby was checking to see if any of her friends were online, wanting to talk to them to see if they were ok, when she heard the doorbell ring.

Ruby went out of her room, and went to the balcony that over looked the front room.

She leaned down (but not too much as no fall) to see her mother walk toward the front door and look in the peephole.

"Thank the gods," Cleo sighed, and opened the door.

Ruby strained to see, as her mother said "It's about time!"

"Don't blame me!" Deuce said, panting, walking in and sitting on the couch "The distance from the club, to Holt's house, to here is long!"

"Deuce, why did you walk?" Cleo asked, sitting down next to him "You could have called me!"

"How could I?" Deuce asked "I forgot my phone at the restaurant!"

Cleo shook her head, and kissed his cheek.

"How's Holt?" she then asked "Is he ok?"

"External wise," Deuce said taking her hand, and stroking it "I guess so. Internal wise… Not so much."

"What you mean?" Cleo asked.

"We didn't actually talk to him, we just followed him home to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid." Deuce clarified.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Cleo said, baffled.

"Cause he was really pissed off. You know how violent he is when he's like that. Besides if I were feeling like that, I wouldn't wanna talk to anyone."

"Then it was kinda useless that you, Gil, and Pearl followed him,"

"We just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt some monster he passed by,"

There was silence.

"Say that you love me," Cleo then randomly said.

"What's the magic word?" Deuce asked pulling her close.

"Please,"

"I love you Cleo,"

They then kissed.

Ruby then left, pretty such that was all information on what happened to Holt.

Coming back to her room and laptop, Ruby saw that she had five chat windows opened with five chat messages from the ghouls and Klaus.

Klaus: Hey little red u and your leg ok?

Pearl: U ok?

Clawdette: Hey ghoul! Thx for letting me sing with u! u rock! I hate that manager guy he was so mean! We sooooo should have won!

Bella: Hey Ruby, how are u? OMG When I told Owen about what happened he said his first word! He said "Unfair"! Now that's all he's been saying for the last hour! It's soooo cute! We all freaked out since we thought he would never learn to talk. My mom's trying to get him to say "mama" but all he keeps saying is "unfair"!

Luna: Hey Ruby are u ok? Wat happened was sooooooo not fair!

Ruby then all messaged them back, telling them she had just come back from bat room (bath room).

After telling all of them that she was ok, Ruby then made individual comments to each of their messages: congratulating Owen, agreeing with Luna and Clawdette that was mean, that they should have won, and that what happened was not fair in addition to saying "you're welcome" to Clawdette, saying to Klaus that her leg was better (that she could finally now move it without it hurting a lot), and asking Pearl if her dad was ok.

She then waited for her friends to type their responses.

Pearl's came up first.

Pearl: Yeah he's ok, my mum got mad at him for leaving the car back at that club.

The others were still typing their messages, so Ruby replied back.

Ruby: Oh no!

Pearl then quickly typed her response.

Pearl: But my dad when back and got the car, so their cool now….

Ruby: :)

Then notifications popped up that the others had finished typing their messages.

Ruby was gonna check on their messages, when Pearl typed out:

Pearl: Hey, I have a plan on how to get revenge on that manger dude. You wanna hear?

Revenge was a word that was not allowed in the Gorgon household since Ruby's parents believed in the whole treat others that way you wanted to be treated rule; but Ruby was pretty sure that her parents wanted to get revenge on Mr. Furge just as much as she did.

After messaging to the others that she had to go to the bat room again, she then messaged to Pearl:

Ruby: I'm all ears

Pearl then explained her plan to Ruby.

Ruby: That's genius Pearl! Will your mum be ok with it?

Pearl: Thx, yeah I told her about what happened, and then about my plan and she's all for it. Will your folks be ok with taking u back to the club?

Ruby: Let me ask brb

Ruby then went downstairs to find her parents still on the couch, talking, still holding hands.

After welcoming her father back home, Ruby told her parents about Pearl's plan.

At first Cleo and Deuce were reluctant to let Ruby go back to Karaoke Dokie, but she ended up reasoning with them by saying "Please! I know you think Pearl's plan is good. And I know you wanna get back at manger guy."

Cleo and Deuce both sighed; their daughter just knew them too well.

"I'm not taking you back there Ruby," Cleo shook her head.

"I will then," Deuce smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks daddy, thanks mummy!" Ruby gave her parents a kiss, and then ran back upstairs.

Getting back on her laptop Ruby typed back:

Ruby: Hey I'm back

Pearl: Hey ghoul :)

Ruby: My mum and dad said yes! :)

Pearl: Voltage!

Ruby: Do u think Clawdette and her family will ok with the plan?

Pearl: idk I'll message and ask her

Ruby: Thx Pearl u rock!

Pearl: np :)

Ruby: So we meet tomorrow, at the club, at 6:00?

Pearl: yeah, bring your uncle too, if he's ok with it

Ruby: will do

The next night, Ruby, Deuce, Narcissus, and Holt waited in Deuce's car by the front entrance of Karaoke Dokie for Pearl, as well as Clawdette, Klaus, and their mothers.

Ruby was able to chat with Holt on Fangbook, and tell him about "the plan"; and he had loved it!

He couldn't believe how his goddaughter's friend (whom he barely knew) cared enough about him to think of plan that would help him get revenge: sweet, sweet revenge!

"Why did you make me come back here?" Narcissus moaned, for the fifth time.

"Cause," Ruby clarified, once again "we need you and Klaus to distract that Arsinoe ghoul and her friend while we sneak Mrs. Blue in."

"I don't wanna talk to her!" Narcissus cried "She's weird!"

"Come on, buddy" Holt reached over and messed up his hair "If you don't wanna do it for your sister, can you do it for me, please?"

"Take one for the team son," Deuce agreed, turning himself around in the driver's seat, and reaching his hand out to take his turn at messing up Narcissus's hair.

"Fine, fine" Narcissus finally gave in.

Then turning to Ruby said: "You owe me big time."

"I do," Ruby nodded "Thanks,"

"Whatever," Narcissus replied, after which Deuce made him say "You're welcome" (which he said in kind of an irritated tone).

A knock then came from outside the right passenger's door.

Everyone all turned to see Klaus, waving.

Upon seeing him, the Gorgons and Holt got out of the car at a brisk pace.

Once they all greeted each other, Holt then thanked all of them for coming back.

"No problems" came from each of the monsters, after which their glances turned to Narcissus and Klaus.

"You ready boys?" Lagonna asked.

Klaus and Narcissus looked at each other.

"Sure," Klaus answered sarcastically, feeling the same way Klaus did about having to talk to the ghouls.

He and Narcissus then went into Karaoke Dokie.

"Please don't do something stupid, please don't do something stupid" Deuce found himself thinking as the boys disappeared.

In entering, the boys instantly covered their ears.

"_I'm in love, I'm in love, sitting here without your love. I'm in love"_ The voices of Arsinoe and Settimana echoed throughout the club.

The boys took their hands off their ears when they saw Arsinoe and Settimana turn to face them.

The ghouls smiled, as Klaus and Narcissus waved at them.

Soon as the song was over, the ghouls jumped up the stage and ran to them.

"Hey, baby!" Arsinoe cried to Narcissus giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

It took Narcissus a ton of control to not take off his glasses and stone her.

"Hi," Settimana nervously said to Klaus.

"Hello," Klaus said back.

"I never got to catch your name," Arsinoe purred to Narcissus, taking his hand.

"Narcissus," Narcissus said, trying to confident.

"Narcissus, huh?" Arsinoe said exmating Narcissus more closely "What were your crabby parents thinking when they named you that? It pure bad luck."

"What!" Narcissus cried, yanking his hand away "No it's not!"

"Correction, it is" Arsinoe insisted "It means that you were probably destined to die of unrequited love."

"What do you mean by 'you were'?" Narcissus asked.

"It means that as long as you have me, you'll never die. Cause I'll love you forever!" Arsinoe hugged Narcissus.

"This ghoul's crazy!" Narcissus though as Arsinoe finally let go of him.

"So what's your name?" Settimana asked Klaus.

"Kl…" Klaus was saying when Settimana interrupted by saying: "That's hot!"

"You didn't even let me finish!" Klaus cried, trying to be patient.

He then continued: "My name's Klaus, and it's not a hot name; it's a name you would give to someone living in the seventeen hundreds."

"Well, to me, it's hot" Settimana replied.

"So, uh, Arsinoe" Narcissus was beginning to say when he heard Ruby cry out "Hey!"

Arsinoe and Settimana, along with Narcissus and Klaus, turned to see Ruby and Holt walking hand in hand with Pearl and Clawdette following.

"Well, well, well" Arsinoe left Narcissus and went up to Ruby and Holt "I thought I was starting to smell failure."

"Well then, you must be sniffing yourself, ghoul" Holt said.

He then leaned forward toward Arsinoe, and instantly pulled back.

"Yep," Holt agreed with himself "You smell most definitely like failure."

Clawdette then took a sniff at Arsinoe's sent "And fear."

"Come on!" Arsinoe cried "Like I'd be scared of you guys."

"What do they want?" Settimana asked as she approached the group, taking her place next to Arsinoe.

"To prove his point," Pearl answered, pointing to Holt.

"What point?" Arsinoe asked.

"That if the audience chose who won at these contests, _anyone _in this place would beat you guys." Holt explained, emphasizing the 'anyone'.

"But you'd be too scared to do that right?" Ruby asked, letting go of Holt's hand so she could get face to face with Arsinoe.

"No," Arsinoe said swatting away the comment away like you would do with a fly "We're not scared."

"Then do it!" Ruby shouted.

"And if we win?" Arsinoe asked.

"You can kiss my brother, and your friend can kiss him" Ruby said, pointing to Klaus, feeling like she just got punched in the stomach for offering her crush up like that.

"WHAT?" Narcissus and Klaus yelled.

"And if you- somehow- win," Settimana was saying.

"You have to promise to leave and never come back," Ruby said "You'll give my uncle the keys to this place, and never set foot in this place_ ever _again."

"What?" it was Holt turn to be surprised.

"Deal," Arsinoe stuck out her hand.

"Deal," Ruby shook it.

"Now chose someone to sing against you," Pearl said.

Arsinoe and Settimana then began to look around.

"Found someone," Settimana elbowed Arsinoe and pointed to a table near the entrance.

Sitting at the table was blue skinned monster, reading a book entitled Coping with Failure.

Her face was covered with warts and she had a long noise (like a witch's).

She had straight, lengthy black hair, wore circle glasses, and was dressed in sweats and a jacket.

She wasn't the most attractive monster there, which (according to Settimana and Arsinoe) made her the perfect competitor; after all a ghoul that ugly can't sing right?

"Perfect," Arsinoe whispered back to her friend.

Turning back to Holt, Ruby, Clawdette, and Pearl she gave a wicked grin, and pointing to the witch like ghoul, said "Her".

"What? Her?" Holt cried.

"She hideous!" Pearl shouted.

"At least pick someone who has a chance," Ruby said.

"Hey," Arsinoe's grin grew wider "You said I…"

"We!" Settimana interrupted.

"Could choose anyone in this place," Arsinoe continued, ignoring Settimana, "And I pick her."

Arsinoe then turned to the ghoul.

"Hey ugly batty!" she yelled to the witch like ghoul.

The witch like ghoul looked up.

"Time to sing!" Arsinoe gestured toward the stage.

The witch like ghoul looked around in dis belief.

"Me?" she asked in high pitched voice that hinted a bit of an Austrian accent.

Arsinoe nodded.

"Ok peoples we're doing something very special tonight!" Heath announced into his mic from the crockpot, two mintues later.

The crowd stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"You just heard the awesome voices of our champions, Arsinoe and Settimana!" Heath continued while the crowd started up a hesitant bit of applause.

"Well they've pick a challenger to sing next," Heath explained "and you- the audience- are gonna pick a winner!"

At this the crowd howled with excitement.

"Are you ready?" Heath asked.

The crowd yelled their approval.

"Now, what's your name?" Heath said the witch- like ghoul.

"Louise Black-En- Thogh" she said in that high pitch voice.

Laughing came from some of the audience members, including Arsinoe, Settimana, and Mr. Furge.

"Wow, that a name" Heath remarked, sarcastic, making the monster who were laughing laugh harder.

"Now, what do you want to sing, Louise?" Heath asked.

"Freak the Freak out," Louise answered, confident.

"Really?" Heath chuckled "Are you sure? That's a pretty intense tune."

"I WANNA SING IT NOW PLEASE!" Louise yelled.

"Ok, ok" Heath quickly grabbed the C.D. from the shelve and slammed it in.

The music then started up.

Ruby, Arsinoe, and Settimana looked at each other from their table.

Ruby tried to give a serious look, but it was realllllllllllly hard to do that since Pearl's plan was working and she was close to being victorious.

Ruby brought her lips into her mouth, trying not to smile.

She then gave Arsinoe and Settimana a look as if she inspecting them.

"Don't make that face-Ruby- please," Deuce said, not wanting her look to give their plan away.

Ruby turned away from Arsinoe and Settimana, and smiled the smile she had been holding back.

The music then gave its cue, and Louise began.

"_Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. Open up the door easy less, easy more…"_

Wispers began along the crowd, and all of them where "Man, she sounds amazing!"

As she continued, Louise reached up to her head and pulled her hair off.

The crowd gasped as she shook out her true hair, blonde with blue streaks.

The gasps continued as 'Lousie' took off her noise and glasses, rubbed the fake warts off her face, unzipped her jacket reveling a pink top, and stepped out of her pants showing her shorts.

Lousie Black-En- Thogh was really Lagonna in disguise!

"They tricked us!" Arsinoe cried.

"What do you mean by us?" Settimana asked "You agreed to this whole competition thingy! I just helped!"

Still singing, Lagonna pranced around the stage having the time of life!

She never thought that when she agreed to her daughter's plan, that it would be this fun!

"That's my mommy!" Pearl said with pride.

She then got up and ran to side of the stage, and began to dance.

At seeing Pearl next to the stage, Lagonna took her hand and invited her up to the stage.

After helping Pearl up, Lagoonna looked toward the table to try to find her friends and their offspring but saw that no one was there.

Then all of a sudden, she saw them (along with everyone else in the club) dancing right in front of her below the stage.

Lagonna was at the point in the song in which it was an instrumental so she called out in her true voice "Clawdette! Ruby! Join us!"

At hearing their names, the ghouls stopped dancing and turned toward Lagonna.

"Come on!" Lagonna held out the hand that wasn't holding the microphone.

The ghouls didn't hesitate for one moment; they ran toward the stage, Lagonna helping them both up.

As Lagonna then continued singing the last verse, as Pearl, Ruby, and Clawdette danced off to the side of the stage.

By the time Lagonna finished, every single monster in the crowd cheered and applauded for her.

Ruby ran up to her and hugged her, followed by Clawdette and Pearl.

"No! No! No!" Arsinoe was shouting, but she couldn't be heard over the sound of the clapping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mr. Furge had suddenly grabbed the mic from Lagonna and was on stage "Wait!"

"FOR WHAT?" everyone in the club had yelled.

"The crowd hasn't voiced yet!" Arsinoe stood up in her seat.

"LOUISE! LOUISE! LOUISE!" the audience screamed their vote.

Mr. Furge and Arsinoe had looks of shock on their faces.

"I'll take the keys thank you very much," Holt had unexpectedly appeared, reached into Mr. Furge's pocket, and took the keys to the club.

"Are these the right ones?" Holt asked, mockingly, laughing, waving the keys in front of his former boss's face.

Mr. Furge nodded, still in shock.

"Then, GET OUT OF MY CLUB!" Holt pushed him off the stage.

On the ground, Mr. Furge looked up.

"But that's not fair!" he cried "You tricked us!"

"Life isn't fair son, you should have learned that by now!" Holt replied, scornfully , still laughing at the shock on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arsinoe suddenly screamed "GET IT OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone looked to find Crescent clinging to Arsinoe's right leg, biting it so hard that she was drawing blood.

"CRESCENT! STOP IT!" Clawdeen ran over to get her daughter.

"ARSINOE!" Mr. Furge got up and also ran to his daughter.

Ruby, Clawdette, and Holt were laughing however; about time something bad happened to her!

As Clawdeen pulled her daughter away from Arsinoe, her fangs scratched Arsinoe's skin leaving white scratch marks.

In her mother's arms, Crescent kicked and growled.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she struggled.

"What has gotten into you?" Clawdeen furiously asked "You know you don't bite others!"

"I was asking her if she could leave and she called me a turd!" Crescent augured her reason "She's a meanie!"

"I don't care what she calls you," Clawdeen said, still annoyed "What you just did was not polite."

Clawdeen then looked up, wanting to apologize for her daughter's behavior, when she realized that Mr. Furge and Arsinoe were gone.

"They left?" she asked.

"Yep," Holt gave a smile of satisfaction.

"More like ran out," Ruby smiled.

"Awwwww I wasn't finished with her!" Crescent cried.

"And I'm not finished with you either," Clawdeen said as she, still carrying Crescent, began to walk toward the restroom so she could discipline her privately.

As soon as they disappeared, Holt went back behind the crockpot.

"Can you hand me a microphone, Heath, buddy?" he asked Heath.

"Yeah," Heath nodded to his new boss, giving him a mic.

"I'm just gonna get out of here and let you run the show," Heath exited the crockpot.

"Thanks," Holt said as he left, then to the audience he said: "Wow, what a show tonight huh?"

The crowd clapped and screamed, agreeing.

"Now, I want to say thanks to some people," Holt continued "Don't worry I'll make it short, since I know you wanna get back to dancing right?"

Shouts of "Yeah!" came from the crowd.

"I wanna my friend, Lagoona for dressing up and pretending to be Louise Black-En- Thogh. Her daughter Pearl for thinking of this whole plan, my goddaughter Ruby, her friend Clawdette- as well as Pearl- for being my back up people. My guys, Narcissus and Klaus, for you know being bait..." Holt was interrupted by shrieks of laugher.

"Sorry guys," he continued "I couldn't think of a better term."

"I love you too," Narcissus sarcastically commented.

"Right back at ya," Holt returned the comment "Anyways, I wanna also give thanks to the insane parents of these girls, for actually letting them back here again."

The laugher started up once again.

"Again, just kidding" Holt said, before Deuce and Lagonna could give him looks.

"And last but most defiantly not least" he went on "Let's give a hand to little Crescent Wolf, for showing who's boss, aye?"

The crowd agreed by clapping and cheering.

"Ok then enough with the boring speech, onto the music!"

The crowd continued clapping and cheering as Holt made his way over to the stack of

Holt eyes scanned the as he tried to find the appropriate song to play.

Stopping his search at a certain song, he looked back at Ruby, then Klaus, and then the C.D.

"Perfect," he smiled as he went, carrying the C.D., back to the microphone.

"Now- please don't kill me-," Holt said "I'm gonna put on a slow dance tune for you guys right now. So find that very special someone and just dance."

Holt then put the C.D. in the speaker, and "When a Man Loves a Woman" went on playing.

Holt smiled as Pearl dragged Ruby off the stage, white Clawdette dragged her brother toward the middle of the dance floor.

Now standing in front of each other, Ruby and Klaus blushed.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked, giving a quick bow, and holding his hand out.

Ruby looked back toward where her friends had left her.

They were standing near Deuce and Lagoona and were (along with Lagonna and Deuce) encouraging her to dance.

Ruby then turned back to Klaus, smiled, and taking his hand said: "I would love to,"

And as they danced the night away they were both thinking the same thing: "Best night ever!"

Epilogue:

The next night, Holt was driving himself and Ruby to Spectra's house to tell her what happened.

Upon opening Ruby's door and helping her get out, Holt walked up to Spectra's front door, with Ruby following (now walking normally, now that her leg was a lot better) carrying something that she should have won two nights ago.

Holt rung the door bell and a minute after Spectra appeared.

"Holt! Ruby!" she gasped, stunned.

Ruby then held up what she had been holding in her hand, a trophy.

"Oh my ghoul," Spectra gasped once again, Ruby placed the trophy in her hand.

After giving a quick examination of the trophy, Spectra looked up at Ruby and Holt.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, still in awe.

"No problem," Holt smiled.

"How did you get this?" Spectra asked.

"Oh he owns the place now," Ruby said, happily "So he's got like a ton of them."

"What sweetie?" Spectra asked confused at what she had said.

As quickly as she could, Ruby explained all the happened the previous night.

"So," Spectra looked toward Ruby to get a better understanding of what she had been told "You set a bet with Mr. Furge, and he lost. And since he lost he gave Holt ownership of the club."

"Yep," Ruby nodded.

Spectra looked at Holt.

"My ghoulness, you did of this just because of what happened last Thursday?" she asked.

"All true," Holt said.

"Why?" Spectra wondered.

"Cause," Holt explained "It's not fair that Mr. Furge treated a pretty ghoul like you so roughly."

Spectra blushed.

"Well it's not fair that all monsters aren't gentlemen like you," she replied

"Thanks," Holt said.

"No problem," Spectra replied.

"Hey, um," Spectra then said "It's been a reallllly long time since I've gone out a guy and I was wondering…"

"If I wanted to go with?" Holt asked, finishing her thought.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"I'd like that," Holt smiled.

"So next Friday night?" Spectra queried.

"Pick you up at 6:00?" Holt requested.

"Sounds good," Spectra nodded "Thanks"

"Don't mention it," Holt smiled once again.

"And you too Ruby," Spectra smiled at her "thanks."

"Any time," Ruby smiled, and then said "Bye."

"Bye," Holt and Spectra said at the same time.

But they didn't go bye; they slowly leaned toward each other and kissed.

"Oh la, la!" Ruby cried, making that whistling noise that guys made when a hot girl came into the room.

"Hey," Holt chuckled, taking his lips away from Spectra's and smiling at Ruby "you had your fairy-tale moment; now this is mine."

And as they continued, Ruby let them, remembering how he had let her have her fairy- tale moment with Klaus

THE END!

So what'ya think?

Please review: tell me what u liked and wat u didn't

Have a nice day and until my next story: PEACE OUT!


End file.
